Heart of Snow
by akaeve
Summary: Ms Hart has a thing for Holly Snow and Gibbs, at the same time?
1. Allison

Heart of Snow

(Apologies to the Canadian group Black Mountain for pinching your song title)

She watched the two of them, through the window, from the shadows. It should have been her who was there. But she had a plan, she needed to get to know the woman better, to dig deep, to try and unearth some dirt. She had tried to fish with his Mother-in-law, Joann Fielding, she had been very informative. Ms Hart watched as the woman laughed, and leant forward for the beer bottle, her blouse low-cut, open enough for Allison to see the contours of her breasts. She could feel the throbbing in her groin grow, and wetness begin. She sighed or was it a gasp as she watched Gibbs' hand caress the top of Holly's breast, before he slid it down the blouse. She now gazed in lust as she saw Holly's nipple harden under the caress or was it the tease, the hurt, all she knew was that she, or was it both, or was it all three were getting pleasure from the action or the thought, as she watched Gibbs now unbutton the blouse and slip the now hard nipple into his mouth and suck, Holly gasped. Allison turned, and her back now against the wall, slowly brought herself to an orgasmic relief, sucking her pinky finger at the thought of Holly's hardened nipple, as if it was her lips round it.

-oOo-

Allison woke the next day, she remembered, recalled every sexual movement of the pair, she wondered, had they, that would be Mr Gibbs and Ms Snow, had they…what positions, what pleasures, what parts of Gibbs' body had Holly teased, caressed, enjoyed, and what parts of Holly's body, her openings of pleasure had Gibb slicked, sucked, enjoyed, as Allison drew on the baby's teat imagining it was Holly's, the harder she sucked, the more she fingered here own nipples, which began to harden under the pressure, imagining it was Gibbs on hers as he suckled Holly's. The resulting orgasm opened her mouth and the teat dropped to the sheet, the scream, the orgasm even stronger than the night before…..she needed to call Holly as Allison drifted off back into her sleep, the dummy now back between her lips.


	2. Holly and Allison

**Chapter 2**

"Enjoy?" as Gibbs looked at Holly, her body glistening with moisture.

"What you think? I once said to you "You like it rough".

"And I said there was a time and place for everything," Gibbs replied smiling.

"So you answered my question," as Holly raised herself on to her elbow and returned Gibbs' gaze.

Gibbs rubbed his fingers through her hair, and down to her breasts, cupping and caressing.

"No," as Holly took his wrist, "I need to shower, and you need to go to work."

"You working?" Gibbs now asked.

"Jethro, I'm a Madam, over 21 and consulting in most things except…."

"The butt," as Gibbs lay back down laughing.

"It hurts Jethro."

"Thought you liked it rough?" Jethro added looking at the ceiling.

"Oh I do, but there's rough and there's rough and hurt, I like rough and pleasure," Holly answered swinging her legs out the bed and onto the floor.

"Tonight?" Gibbs asked leaning over and stroking her back.

"At your age, make it tomorrow," as she turned to face Gibbs, who began to caress he nipple, "No Jethro, not now, I'm clean and I am going to keep it that way. Anyway I have a meeting with a new lawyer today. She wants to see if she can overturn the anklet you so kindly gave me."

"She…..I only know one lady lawyer who would try something like that and that would be Allison Hart."

"That's her," as Holly now kissed Gibbs on the lips.

-oOo-

They met at a discreet motel just outside D.C. Allison had texted Holly the details, as Holly got out the car she wondered if Gibbs would have followed, but no Gibbs would never do that. Holly made her way to the suite and knocked, Allison answered the door, and as Holly entered she saw champagne cooling.

"Thank you for seeing me," Allison replied looking at Holly as she entered and surveyed the room.

"What can I do for you Ms Hart?" as Holly took a glass.

"Mr Gibbs, is he good….I mean does he fulfil….I mean," as Allison took a slug of the champagne.

"Do I take it that you and he have never…..how would you like to put this. Are you by any chance AC/DC?"

"Why ask something like that?" as Allison took another gulp.

"Because you are nervous and you just can't take your eyes off my legs or my chest. You want a better look. That what this is all about? You're cute Ms Hart, and I can imagine your thoughts? Question you want me or Gibbs? Maybe both of us, at the same time." Holly looked into the eyes of Allison, "I get it, both, but right now you want a better look," as Holly began to unbutton her blouse. "You want to feel, want to taste," Holly added smiling, "I'm game, but you want him too don't you. You want him to fuck you and you suck me. You want to voyeur Gibbs and I, you want a little bondage. You wear the trousers, you want to make love to me," as Holly leant forward and , taking the glass from Allison's hand and placing it on the table, kissed Allison. Taking the lawyer's hand she let Allison undo the front opening bra revealing the breasts, "Now you want to or not," as Holly felt the warm breath of Allison and the quickening heartbeat, the warm sensual lips greedily lick and suck Holly's nipples. Holly could feel Allison begin to respond, as she did herself, remembering Gibbs the night before, but she pulled away before Allison could enjoy further.

"You were almost there, but maybe the toys you brought with you should finish off what I started," Holly replied looking at the box of dildos and cuffs.

"I have to say thank you Holly."

"My pleasure I hope your hourly rate is probably the same as mine so we'll call it quits shall we?" as Holly began to fasten the bra and button the blouse.

"Did you enjoy Holly?

"My dear, I'm a madam, my job is to give enjoyment."

"But Holly did you enjoy? Do you bat for both sides?"

"Not normally, but we seem to have a common interest," as Holly now look a sip of champagne, turned and walked out the door, but not before blowing Allison a kiss. Ms Hart downed the last of her drink.


	3. Gibbs, Allison and Holly

Allison arrived at Gibbs' house he had called her after receiving the call from Holly, the street lights gave an eerie feel, the bushes where she had hidden earlier in the week rustled slightly in the wind.

"Mr Gibbs," as Allison stood in the door frame looking at the smile on his face.

"Ms Hart," as Gibbs opened the door further to allow her to enter.

Before Allison could say anything, Gibbs leant forward and kissed her passionately. He could feel her stiffen, as he drew away from her, "That what you want Ms Hart?"

"Yes….no…yes." was all Allison could say before composing herself. "Did she talk to you?"

"Who? Holly? Naw, not really, said you needed to talk, so talk," as Gibbs turned and walked to the couch then sitting down.

"Holly said she was going to talk to you, has she. We talked briefly, she said you wanted to talk….so talk."

Gibbs looked at Allison, "You like Holly don't you?"

"Yes, she is pretty," Allison replied beginning to blush.

"She's more voluptuous than you…and more feminine."

"Meaning?" Allison now asked beginning to tremble, as she watched Gibbs rise and walk to her.

"You know somewhere discreet….I saw your reflection the other night, your shadow. I saw you watching," as Gibbs now again leant over and kissed her, his lips moving down to her neck, his hand beginning to unfasten the buttons on her blouse, she wasn't wearing a bra, but Gibbs carried on down to her breasts before licking her rosebuds and then nipping her right one, he felt Allison stiffen, and the exhale of breath as he could feel her heighten in sexual pleasure.

"That what you want Allison, you want me? Or is it Holly? Because I hate to disillusion you, you may think it to be a male fantasy or in your case, a female one but I can only make love to one woman at a time and right now you have definitely soiled your copy book."

"So Mr Gibbs you would have made love to me?" Allison asked looking into his eyes.

"I wouldn't have called it "love", Allison, sex yes, love never."

"But…you and Holly, is that not love?"

"Allison," as Gibbs took a deep breath and looked into Allison's eyes, "Holly and I have a business agreement, I enjoy her time and when she is with me, then the law all know where she is. You want a threesome I suggest you find someone-else," as he now pushed her away, "You know where the door is?"

Allison took one look at Gibbs turned and rushed from the house slamming the door behind her.

"She didn't like what you told her," Gibbs heard the voice say from the kitchen, turning he saw Holly in the frame, beer bottle in hand now handing to Jethro, "And what is this about your three in a bed fantasy?"

"Holly," as he took a slug of the beer before placing it on the table, "It might be a fantasy, but what would be the pleasure and enjoyment if it becomes a reality," now smiling at Holly before taking her in his arms and kissing her.

**The End**


End file.
